Just Saying
by DAngelHime
Summary: -Own version of GA, added a prologue then change a bit in the middle- Mikan followed Hotaru to the Academy but what's this? Two 5 years olds calling her 'mommy? What's Natsume's reaction to this revelation? READ to know & leave a REVIEW please -third fic
1. Prologue

**Hey there! I know my 1st story "Feeling Complete" isn't finished yet and I haven't updated for like almost a year now but my inspiration for that story vanished and I don't know what to write for the next chapter.. So in the mean time, I wrote this story.. I hope you'll enjoy and like this.. Love lots guys!**

**sincerely,**

**DAngelHime / DAH-chan ;))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of the characters.. I only own the plot and my own OC..**

* * *

**Prologue**

On a windy afternoon, an 11 and half years old brunette girl was on a hill that overlooked the whole village. She sat under a tree and was leaning on it as she was lost in her thoughts, _"I wonder what Ho-chan is doing right now? It's already been a month and a half, and yet she hasn't wrote a single letter." _as a frown lingered on her delicate face. "If she's here with me now, usually we would just sit here on _our_ hilltop with a comfortable silence and wait for the sun to set. I really do miss her, does she miss _me_ too? What am I thinking? Of course she does! I'm her _bestfriend _for goodness sake." she thought out loud and laughed as she began to recall her moments with her bestfriend.

After a few minutes, a wail suddenly disrupts the silence that commence when she recalled her memories before. As she snapped out of her trance, she looked around her, searching where the wail came from. And as she was looking, she began to be frantic because she recognized that the wail she heard was an infant's cry. Just then, the bush that was not far from the tree she was sitting, started to jiggle. She neared the bush and she saw a basket with a baby in it, as a matter of fact she saw two baskets with babies and their necessities in it. She felt angry at the person who left them there but then she saw a note in both of the baskets and she noticed that the babies things and necessities are differentiated with colors, _"the left one is filled with blue and green colors, so I think the left baby is a boy while the right is filled with the colors pink and lavender, so I conclude the right baby is a girl."_ she thought.

Then she remembered about the letter and it read:

_Hey there little one,_

_I know that you must hate me for leaving these angels here. But I don't have a choice and I know you'll find them as soon as I left them so I have no reason to fear and worry for I know you're there._

_Well, all I wanted to say is I left them here on purpose, knowing you'll be on this hilltop around this time. And I don't have much time left and I'm not from this village, as well as I don't have any relatives left anywhere around the world._

_And when I first arrive here, I saw you sitting under the tree one time, smiling and waiting for something while humming a lovely tune. Since then, I decided that when the time comes, I'll leave them to you. Because I don't want other people have my babies for they are special and I know in the future, when the time comes for you, you'll know what I mean by them being special._

_I entrust my angels to you, little one. And as they grow up, it's up to you if you want to tell them the truth about me or not. And though you're still young, if you want them as your own, then you can. Be their mother if you want to and don't worry, I don't mind. Just take care and love them as your own no matter what._

_Thank you._

_PS. They are currently 1 month and 3 weeks old. They are twins and their birthday is on the 14__th__ of December. The boy is older by 3 minutes._

_PPS. The boy is Kouta Sasaki and the girl is Naoko Sasaki. If you want, you can change the family name to yours._

_Sincerely their mother,_

_Shiori Sasaki_

The girl was utterly shock, at the same she was excited, sad and worried. She was shock because of what was happening; excited for her new family members that she'll take care of; sad of what happened to the mother of the babies and what they have been through; and worried, thinking that she might fail protecting and caring for them. "But for now, I must bring them to grandpa 'coz it's really windy right now." The little girl decided. With that implanted in her little head, she carefully carried the two baskets and slowly walked towards her house where her grandfather is waiting for her.

"_Thank Kami-sama, my home isn't too far away and the path is slightly secluded, I won't bump into someone and let them think something happened for an 11 years old kid is carrying two baskets with babies in them."_ She thought. A few seconds have passed and she could already see her grandpa in front of the house, obviously waiting for her then she realized that she was out longer than usual. Anyway, as she neared the house, she smile widely while shouting, "Ojii-saaaaaaan~ I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!" loud enough for her grandfather to her yet not _really_ loud that'll wake and make the babies cry.

"Oh? Miki? Welcome back. What took you so long and what's with the baskets?" her ojii-san immediately started when she was near.

"Mou! Ojii-san! Anyway…." Miki trailed off.

"Yes? What is it Miki?" ojii-san asked, encouraging the young girl.

"Ano, to answer your questions earlier, here's the note. Read it and you'll know." Miki said, handing the note to her grandpa.

"Ok Miki, let's get inside now. I'll read this along the way." he said as I nodded my head and walked towards the door. As I entered the house, I immediately went to my room and I sorted the babies' things while laying them out on the table, _"Thank Kami-sama my table is big enough."_ she thought. As she finished preparing, sorting and arranged the things, she slowly got the baby girl out of the basket and smiled, "Naoko" she whispered and as if the baby heard her, Naoko opened the sparkling amber eyes and giggled. Miki was surprised but she smiled at Naoko's cheerfulness. "Now Nao-chan. Please stop squirming you little angel." she said as she put Naoko down on her bed, "Naoko, stop it please. I still need to get your brother." she told her and at the same time her grandpa came in her room, laughing. "Mou! Ojii-san, don't laugh. I still have to get Kouta out of his basket but Naoko doesn't want to stay still!" she complained as her grandpa laughed more, "Mou!" she huffed.

"Ahh, gomen Miki. It's just funny seeing you trying so hard yet failing miserably." he said, still laughing.

"Mou. You really enjoy seeing me fail, you know?" she told him. Still carrying Naoko as it seems as though she doesn't want to be put down.

"No, I don't Miki." he laughed, "Though I think Nao-chan doesn't want your attention to go to her brother."

"Mou! Then _you_ go get Kouta, Ojii-san. Onegai?" Miki asked.

"Hai, hai. I will." he laughed again. And he went to the other basket to get Kouta.

"Mou. Ah! Ano, Ojii-san?" she strated.

"Hai?"

"So, does this mean it is ok for you that I will take these babies in?"

"Why, yes Miki. Why not? And actually, I already know about this. Their mother came not to long ago and explained it to me beforehand. But I wanna ask you though."

"What is it Ojii-san?"

"Big sister or mother? I know she let you decide but if you choose to be their mother, don't you think you're still young?"

"Well, actually. I'm not the one to decide."

"What do you mean?"

"Uhm, I was thinking of letting the twins decide if they want me as their sister or mother. Hmmm, do you think it is a bad idea?"

Her Ojii-san was silent for awhile then laughed, "Mou! Ojii-san! Why do you always laugh?" she again complained.

"Well, I think that's a great idea. But I wanna know _your_ opinion Miki."

"I think being their mother is not bad. So, if they take me as their mother then it's ok with me. But maybe I will ask them to call me 'onee-san' when we are in public when they can speak or something." She smiled.

"Ok Miki if that is your final decision. Well, shall we change their name to 'Sakura'?"

"But I don't want them to forget being a 'Sasaki' Ojii-san. It'll mean that they will forget their _real_ family."

"It's actually fine my dear. We can just tell them when the right time comes."

"Ok then. That's decided. And oh look! Nao-chan fell asleep." she said, and then she laid her on the bed.

"Yes she is. Unlike this one who is still awake." he laughed.

"True Ojii-san. Well, I'll take him now." she informed as she took an action of tsking Kouta from her grandpa. He laughed again as he passed the baby to her. As Kouta was in Miki's arms, he squirmed a bit because someone new held him but was comfortable after a few seconds. "You know Ojii-san, you laughed too much today." with that said, he laughed again.

"There's nothing wrong with laughing Miki. As the old saying goes, 'Laughter is the best medicine'." as she tried to make Kouta sleep. "Yes Ojii-san. Heard that like a thousand times already." as an answer, he laughed again as she laughed along with him.

"Well, it's already late. How about sleeping now? It does seem that you are tired from all these happening. And it seems as if Kou-chan sensed it as well because he went to sleep now."

"Hai Ojii-san. You're right." as she laid him next to his sister on the bed and put the pillows around them to prevent them from falling. Then she went to the cabinet and got out the extra futon and laid it next to the bed.

"Well then, goodnight and sleep tight my dear granddaughter, Mikan Sakura."

"Goodnight, my awesome grandpa, Shion Sakura." with that said, Shion went out of the room to retire to his room. Mikan faced the babies and hummed a tune then began singing.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shinning in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

After she sang, she tucked the babies and whispered "Good night my little angels." before laying down on the futon and slept.

* * *

**SO? Was it ok? Gosh! My friends say it's ok but I wanna hear _YOUR_ opinion. But no flames please.. And thanks for having the time to read.. love y'all~ 8D**

**song/lullaby used:**

**Constant As The Stars Above - from Barbie as Repunzel**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey there! SO, here's Chapter one, I hope you'll like it! :)**

**Thank you for those who read this story! Thanks a lot guys! Also I thank those who reviewed.. And I wanna say is:**

**_DevilishSmirk00_ -thanks for reading and I am glad that you liked it. 8D hehe.  
**

**_Rima_ -uhm, yea.. Even though I really didn't understand what you have said but I understood that you said it's interesting. So thanks and I hope you'll be interested with this chapter and the other chapters ahead too.. 83  
**

**_Xxkirbylover11xX _-thanks for liking the story.. Hope you'll like the chapters ahead too okey.. 8] hihihi.. ;))  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA or any of its characters. I only own my OC and the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

-2 years and a half later-

"Mommy? Where is mommy going?" a 2 years old girl asked.

"I'm going to be away for now baby. I might be away long but I will come back." a 14 years old girl said.

"What? Why must mommy need to go?" the little girl asked again.

"Because I have to check on a certain someone I know. Please understand baby." the older girl cooed. As she remembered the letter she had received from that certain someone not too long ago, _"For 2 years, she sends me ONLY ONE letter? She's making me worried."_

"Yes mommy." a 2 years old boy said, making both girls turn to him, "_We_ understand, right _Naoko_?" as he stared at said girl and she flinched.

"Uhh, yes Kou-nii. Nao understands, mommy. But please come back soon?" Naoko pleaded.

"I'll try." The older girl said, she faced the boy and said, "Thank you Kou-chan."

"Mou! Mommy, not '-chan' it's '-kun'. If not, I'll be happy if you'll call me by my name 'Kouta'." The boy, Kouta said.

"No thank you because Kou-chan is cute. Mommy will miss calling you that while mommy will be away." the older girl pouted.

"Hmpf. Fine." as he also pouted.

"Anyway, you two will take care of grandpa, ok?" she asked.

"Yes mommy." both answered.

"And if anything ever happens, you'll run to Mrs. Imai's house. Do you get it?" she asked again.

"Yes mommy." Both again answered.

"Do you still remember the shortcut to their house in case of emergency?"

"Yes mommy."

"Kou-chan, take care of your sister, ok?" she instructed.

"Of course, I will mommy!" Kouta answered.

"Ok, I still need to go to grandpa and talk with him. How about you go to you rooms?"

"Ok mommy." both answered, "Call Nao before mommy leave, ok?" Naoko asked.

"Sure baby." she answered, "Don't forget me too mommy!" Kouta stated.

"Of course Kou-chan sweetie." she said, as the two kids ran towards their rooms. The girl stood silently for a moment before going to the backyard where her grandpa is sitting observing the place peacefully.

"Heya grandpa." she greeted which made the old man laugh.

"Oh, hi there Miki. So, do you need anything?" the old man asked.

"Uhm, actually none. Just came to say goodbye though I'll be back but I don't know when." she answered, "I already talked to the kids and they took it pretty well, except for the fact that I know they are crying inside their rooms." she added.

"Ahh, ok. You better be careful. And don't take too long cause both of us know that I won't last long." he said as he laughed.

"That's not funny grandpa. But I really don't know when I'll be back. But if anything happens, anything at all. You know what to do. Right?" she asked.

"Sakura Mikan, I know I may be old but you know I don't forget things especially important ones that easily." He laughed.

"Mou! Grandpa!" Mikan complained. The old man laughed again.

"Just joking Miki. Yes I know what to do. I'll just send them to Imai's and tell them to call Hotaru's school as we have a feeling that you'll be staying there if you won't be back soon and to tell them to tell you what happened. Or we'll plead them to tell you if we need to." The old man recited.

"Good. I can't believe that the old man Sakura Shion still has a good memory." Mikan teased.

"Hey! What do you mean by that, little lady? Hmmm?" Shion asked, acting stern.

"Nothing grandpa. Not a thing."

"Sakura Mikan, you are mocking your grandpa. You must be punished." He laughed.

"Ahh! No grandpa. Not a punishment." Mikan acted. Then both of them laughed at their _acts_. "Ok grandpa, I think I need to go now."

"Bye Miki. Hope to see you soon before something happens." He bid.

"Stop it grandpa. Anyway, I gotta call the kids before leaving. I promised them."

"Ok Miki. Bye and take care."

"You too grandpa. Take care of yourself AND the kids."

"Of course, I will Miki. Though, I am thinking of dropping them at day care as you know that I am getting old."

"Sure grandpa. Or you could just drop them at Imai's. I'll just tell them along the way."

"Ok, Imai's are much more trusting because we already know them."

"You mean, we are close with them grandpa because we know everyone here at the village for this is a small family village. Everyone treats each other like family."

"Ahh, yes yes. Sorry." He laughed while Mikan went to say her goodbyes to the twins. As Mikan was walking, she already started calling them, "Nao-chan? Kou-chan? I'm gonna go now." And all she heard was silence, as she was nearer to the bedrooms she heard a whimper, "Nao-chan? Kou-chan?" muttered as she followed the familiar whimpers she heard. The whimpers that she followed ended up inside her room. She opened the door slowly as the whimpers can be heard clearer. "Nao-chan? Kou-cha?" the occupants in the room faced the one who called them. "Mommy! Why didn't mommy called? We could've just gone to mommy instead of mommy looking for Nao and onii-chan." Naoko said. "She's right mommy. You should've called." Kouta agreed. "But I did call. And all I heard were whimpers coming from this room." Mikan answered.

"What whimpers?" Naoko asked as she quickly wiped her tear stained face.

"Come here baby." Mikan cooed and Naoko slowly went to her, "I know this is hard to accept but I need you to understand, ok? And I will try to come back as soon as I can. I really hate to do this as much as you do but I just need to go." she added, gently.

Naoko stared at her for a minute then smiled, "Yes mommy, Nao fully understands." Mikan smiled back, "Now, Kou-chan? No hug for mommy before I leave?" she said and not a second to waste Kouta ran into his mommy's open arms and hugs her. "I'm gonna miss you mommy." he said, "Nao too mommy, Nao too!" Nao-chan agreed cheerfully, "Nao's gonna miss mommy too!"

"I'm gonna miss both of you too." Mikan said hugging them and she added, "You two must go to bed, it's already past your nap time." when she saw the time, that read 2:15 pm.

"We will stay here mommy while you are away. We'll just go back to our own room when we feel like it." Kouta said.

"Ok then, now onto the bed and nap." Mikan ordered.

"Yes mommy, only if mommy sings Nao and onii-chan a lullaby for the last time." Naoko bargained.

"Sure baby." Mikan responded as Naoko and Kouta climb onto the bed and lay down.

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shinning in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

_The lamb lies down and rests its head_

_On its mothers downy bed_

_Dolphin plays in the moon lights glow_

_And butterfly dreams about violet rose_

_Dreams about violet rose_

_I'll cradle you in my arms tonight_

_As sun embraces the moon light_

_The clouds will carry our songs tonight_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Our dreams will run deep like the sea_

_Constant as the stars above_

_Always know that you are loved_

_And my love shinning in you_

_Will help you make your dreams come true_

_Will help your dreams come true_

"Goodbye my little angels. Hope to see you soon." Mikan said when she noticed that they are fast asleep and then kissed their little foreheads. She stayed for a few minutes looking at the kids and laughed, _"For 2 years olds, they can speak fluently already. Thank Kami-sama that I made them practice each day until 2 months ago."_ she thought, then smiled a small smile when she remembered 5 months ago that they (Mikan and her grandpa, Shion) told the twins the truth about them, _"They took it better than I had thought."_ She thought again as she giggled softly. "Well, it's time to now." as she stood up and left the room.

"Grandpa, I'm done with the twins. Take care always. I'm gonna go now." she said when she saw Shion at the doorway. And she kissed his cheek as she passed by him.

"Yes dear. Take care and be safe." he said sadly.

"Always grandpa." Mikan smiled to lighten up the atmosphere. And she went out and head to the Imai's first. As she walked to the Imai's, she felt excited and depressed at the same time. Excited because she'll be seeing her bestfriend, Ho-chan, again and depressed knowing she left the twins for her selfish reason of seeing Ho-chan.

When she had arrived at her destination, she saw Mrs. Imai at the garden, "Hello Airi-san." Mikan greeted.

"Why, hello there, Miki. Are you on a trip?" Imai Airi greeted then asked. (a/n: made up name)

"Uhh, yes. Uhm, how will I say this…" Mikan trailed off. She saw Airi nodding encouraging her to continue whatever she has to say, "Well, you see Airi-san.. Uhm, I gonna go see Ho-chan." she finally said. Airi was shock, she didn't expect that answer, but a few minutes later she just smiled. "Ahh, ok Miki. Good luck. And send my regards to her." she said as she remembered her daughter, "And what else Miki? Surely you didn't just come all the way here just to tell me that." she added.

"Uhm, is it ok for the twins to come by here? Because as we all know grandpa isn't getting any younger." Mikan said.

"Sure. The twins are always welcome here." Airi said.

"Thank you Airi-san. And if anything happens, can you please keep them away? Somewhere safe?" Mikan asked.

"Yes, of course Miki. But may I ask why?"

"I don't know how to explain. From their mother's note 2 and a half years ago, they have something special that I will know when the time come. And I was hoping to know what that 'something special' is before I leave. But I guess now isn't the time." Mikan said which made Airi shock and scared.

"What? But won't you be ok? I have a feeling that you won't be back for a long time."

"Yes, I'll be ok. I have the same feeling too. But I hate the other feeling that says I'll meet the twins to where I am going."

"Yes, I also have that feeling and I also hate it. But I'll try my best to avoid that. And I will try to send some kind of letter if ever that happens."

"Thank you once again Airi-san. And please send my regards to Tai-san."

"I will. Good bye Miki. Be safe." With that, she left to follow her bestfriend.

* * *

**There you go! Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks! Love lots guys! please do wait for the next chapter.. and please do REViEW! ;))**

**Songs used:**

**Constant As The Stars Above - from Barbie as Repunzel**


	3. Chapter 2

******Hey there guys and gals! So, I'M BACK! I am so sorry that I haven't update for awhile, I had trouble with ym internet.. Anyway, here's chapter 2.. Hope you'll like it..**

******This fic may be confusing until either chapter 2 or chapter 3. So, yeah.**

**_Shirahane Aikawa _-well yes, I do agree that it is kind of confusing. Though I do hope you understood now. :) and YES, I have a lot of OC but the main OC are only the twins, Naoko and Kouta (for now). So, yeah. I have read your fics and I like, more like LOVE them. :D though I do apologize that I tend not to leave a review because I have crappy internet. :3  
**

* * *

**A/n: Well, I want to say something clear. Uhm, when Mikan have arrived at the academy, the occurrence are all the same, the only difference is the years and ages. That's all so I hope you understand. But only until before she first met Hijiri Youichi. End. *bows***

* * *

_:: slight summary of what happened when she arrived at the academy ::_

_-Mikan was almost kidnapped but thankfully Narumi was there and saved her and discovered what the academy is really about._

_-Mikan discovers that she is also an alice and it is the Nullification alice and that she can attend the academy with ho-chan. (a/n: the twins was not in her mind during this time because she was too excited.)_

_-Natsume was seen trying to escape and failed when Narumi-sensei captured him again._

_-Mikan saw her bestfriend, Ho-chan, or more appropriately Imai Hotaru and reconciled with her._

_-Mikan came in the classroom for the first day and was not accepted by her new classmates. And she was challenged by Natsume that she had accomplished._

_-Mikan being a no star because she was accused of doing something she didn't do._

_-up next is the time when she wants to go to Central Town and she met Youichi._

~on to the story~ (a/n: let's just say that Mikan is in the academy for almost 5 months already. Gomen if it is confusing but it really is impossible to forget someone in a matter of days unless it's months. Please understand guys.)

**Chapter 2**

"EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH?! Why? Why must we need our partner just to go to Central Town? I don't wanna!" a brunette whined.

"Sorry Mikan-chan but we have no choice." a bubble-gum pink haired girl said.

"Anna's right. You need your partner especially if it's your first time going." a navy blue haired girl said.

"Anna? Nonoko? Quit explaining things to that idiot. No matter what you say she'll still be in that form." A black haired girl said.

"But Hotaru-chan..." the bubble-gum pink haired girl, Anna started but was cut off by Hotaru.

"No. Just leave her and she'll understand sooner or later." Hotaru said as Nonoko looked at Mikan's sulk form by the corner.

"Fine." Anna said as she also turned to look at Mikan.

"Hey girls! What are you doing?" a dark green haired girl greeted.

"Oh. Hi Sumire. Nothing, looking at Mikan, that's all." Nonoko answered.

"Sak- I mean, Mikan? What do you mean? Where is s-" Sumire asked as she looked around and shrieked when she saw Mikan. (A/n: They are already friends here. But not too long ago so sometime's she corrects herself calling Mikan with 'Mikan' and not 'Sakura'.) "!"

"What the hell? Why is she like that?" Sumire asked no one in particular. And Anna told her what happened earlier. "What? Just for that? Anybody would want to go to Central Town with Natsume-sama!" she said after she knew what happened but after receiving some looks from her friends, she added, "Except Mikan that is. And it would be hard to convince Natsume-sama." And Mikan suddenly wailed out loud, and then they were thinking maybe she heard what Sumire said.

"Come on baka. You're gonna give up without trying?" Hotaru emotionlessly said.

"Why try? When Sumire's right? It's true, Natsume will be hard to convince." Mikan answered.

"Well, if that's what you think then I think you are not the _Miki_ I know." Hotaru stated, no one noticed the sad tone in her voice except Mikan though.

"Miki?" the 3 other girls asked.

"That's what my family and her family calls me. An exclusive nickname of mine, that only the Sakuras and Imais use." Mikan answered as the other 'oooh-ed' as their response. "And ok _Ho-chan_, I'll at least try. So don't be sad, I'm still the Miki you know." She added.

As Hotaru smiled a tiny smile that only Mikan saw. "Whatever baka. Now go." she ordered.

Mikan nodded then went to go to where Natsume is. "Ano, Natsume?" Mikan asked.

A black haired boy turned to her, indicating that he's listening. "Will yo-" Mikan started but Natsume interrupted her by saying, "No."

"But I didn't even finish what I said." Mikan whined.

"Whatever it is, the answer is still no." Natsume stated.

"But-" Mikan tried.

"No. And shut up, your voice is too loud." Natsume said. At the same time, the door suddenly opened and a 5 years old boy came in and is walking towards Natsume. And when he reached Natsume, a teacher also came in the classroom.

"Youichi." Natsume said as Mikan's eyes began to sparkle, "Kawaii~ Ne, ne, Natsume? Who is he? Is he you son or something?"

"Baka." Youichi said. Mikan was dumbstruck hearing a child said that to her.

"What the- Where did you learned that young man?" Mikan's motherly side kicked in. And as if out of instinct Youichi pointed at Natsume which made the others who are paying attention to them shock and Natsume raise an eyebrow.

"Mikan? How did you do that?" Sumire asked still shock as the others just nodded in agreement. Natsume also wants to know, seeing that this is the first time Youichi complied with what others said aside from his bestfriend and himself.

"Mikan-chan, you sounded like a mother earlier." Anna stated as other nodded again.

"Wha- ah, no. Actually it just came out, something like that. It surprised me also." Mikan lied, she put up her Nullification then thought, _"How could I? How could I forgotten about them?"_

"Ano, excuse me sensei but what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, making a diversion which worked for the others' attention went to the teacher up front.

"Well, uhm, it's the Class A's nap time and it is required that every student will take their nap. And uhm Youichi-kun, escaped nap time and went here. I was sent to get him." the teacher explained.

"No." Youichi said.

"Why You-kun?" Mikan asked softly.

"Not sleepy." he answered.

"Then he won't take his nap." Natsume concluded.

"But that can't be!" the teacher exclaimed.

"Every child needs to rest more to grow. That's why they need to take their nap." Mikan added, in a motherly tone. As others was dumbstruck hearing her saying something like that and to top it off in a motherly way. "So You-kun, you don't want to grow up big? Do you want to stay small like the little boy you are?" Mikan asked to which Youichi shook his head as an answered.

"Mikan, you sounded like a mother again." This time it was Nonoko who said that.

"Re-really?" Mikan asked and the others nodded, "A-anyway, sensei?"

"Yes Mikan-chan?" the teacher answered.

"Didn't you said that the Class A students just need to take a nap? You didn't say that they need to take a nap in the Class A's room. So, they can nap anywhere as long as they take a nap. Right?" Mikan asked which made the others think about what she said and agreed.

"I don't know Mikan-chan." The teacher started.

"But the baka is right though, sensei. You didn't say that they can't take their nap anywhere else." Hotaru said.

"Ok fine. If you can make him take his nap then he can stay here or wherever he wants to nap at. But I'll see to it that he'll take a nap." The teacher resigned.

"Did you hear that You-kun? So where do you want to take your nap at?" Mikan asked Youichi. _"Then Central Town will just have to wait. There's still next time." _she thought.

"Not sleepy." Youichi answered.

"Leave that to me. So where do you want to take your nap at?" Mikan asked again.

"How will you do it Mikan? Youichi is like the most stubborn kid ever. He's like Natsume is many ways." a blonde haired boy said. "Ruka." Natsume growled. "Ahh gomen Natsume." Ruka said as he laughed nervously at his bestfriend.

"I've dealt a much more stubborn kid. And Youichi-kun's a boy less stubborn than a girl." Mikan answered.

"Why do you say so?" a dirty blonde haired boy asked.

"Well, you see Yuu/Inchou. Girls are much more demanding than boys. That's why girls are much more stubborn than boys." Sumire and a blonde spiky haired boy said in unison.

"Koko! Will you cut it out? Stop reading my mind!" Sumire shouted at the blonde spiky haired boy as he just laughed as his response. And the others just "aaahh-ed" at the answer.

"Yes, so? Where Youichi-kun?" Mikan asked again. Youichi turned to Natsume and Natsume just took it as he wants him to decide.

"Sakura tree." Natsume said. As Mikan nodded, immediately understanding. The others were confused as to why Natsume blurted out 'Sakura tree' all of the sudden, except for Hotaru and Ruka. And with that Mikan stood up and walked to the door followed by Natsume carrying Youichi with him, then Hotaru and Ruka, the gang and last the teacher. As they have arrived at the _Sakura tree_, the teacher suddenly asked, "What are we doing here?"

"Youichi will take a nap here, sensei." The gang answered in unison as they understood along the way.

"Oh, ok then." The teacher then faced Mikan, Natsume and Youichi.

"Now, You-kun. Can you please come here?" Mikan asked. (a/n: I won't say 'in a motherly tone' anymore, seeing that Mikan is in her mother mode already.) Youichi looked at Natsume who was giving him a do-what-you-want-look. Then Youichi transferred from Natsume's lap to Mikan's. The gang was astounded by what was happening.

"Ok, you stubborn kid. Lie down and have my lap as your pillow." Mikan said, giggling.

Youichi was at first being hesitant but still complied. As he laid his head on Mikan's lap, he was instantly become comfortable as if he's lying on his mother's lap. As he became comfortable, Mikan began to sing a lullaby while playing with his silky light grey hair.

_Stay awake, don't rest your head__  
__Don't lie down upon your bed__  
__While the moon drifts in the skies__  
__Stay awake, don't close your eyes__  
_

Youichi slowly felt sleepy, and began to close his eyes. Everyone around them (Mikan and Youichi) was surprised, especially the teacher, Ruka and Natsume. But as the teacher was surprised yet he was relieve and happy.

_Though the world is fast asleep__  
__Though your pillow's soft and deep__  
__You're not sleepy as you seem__  
__Stay awake, don't nod and dream__  
__Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

After she sang, she saw Youichi sleeping already. And the teacher nodded and went away. The gang was again astounded then smiled. The song also got them sleepy, even THE Black Cat, Hyuuga Natsume and infamous Ice Queen, Imai Hotaru. And the gang then lies side by side, and fell asleep as Mikan sang another lullaby.

_Close your eyes__  
__Sleep is more than it seems__  
__Soon you'll discover a garden of dreams__  
__A blossoming Tapestry__  
__Lights up the dark__  
__Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart.__  
__Rose dreams are red, like a new valentine.__  
__Violets are blue cause they're sad all the time__  
__Daisy dreams shine like the sun in the park.__  
__Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart.__  
__So dream and bloom__  
__Bloom and Dream__  
__Watch your garden grow,__  
__when you awaken with a smile__  
__everyone will know__  
__You've been to dreamland__  
__and now you've returned.__  
__Eager to share everything that you've learned.__  
__Believing in dreams isn't really so hard.__  
__Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart...__  
__Dreams are the flowers that bloom in your heart._

* * *

**Well, that's done.. Thank God! But don't worry, that's still not the end of my story.. hehe.. Okies, GTG guys and gals.. see ya~**

**Song used:**

**Stay Awake - Mary Poppins**

**Dreams Are The Flowers (That Bloom In Your Heart)**


	4. Chapter 3

******Sorry for the late upload... my netbook just got fixed.. so here's the new chapter! hope you'll like it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

-a week later-

One peaceful night, the moon and stars are shining brightly in the night sky. A 14 years old brunette was seen walking around the Sakura lane until she arrived at a certain Sakura tree with a certain someone was resting on one of the braches. "Mou!" the brunette shouted, not caring even if she has woken someone up. _"What the-?! Who dares shouts near my Sakura tree? No, let me rephrase. Who is the idiot that is shouting during this time of the night when everyone is sleeping?!"_ the certain someone thought angrily, as he looks around looking for the said idiot. As he looked down at the base of the tree he was resting and saw the brunette who was now sitting at the base looking very frustrated. _"What happened to this idiot? Shouting at night instead of sleeping."_ he thought. "Why? Why? Oh, Kouta..." she shouted again to which made him think, _"Who the hell is this Kouta bastard? Why does she seem so desperately missing him? Tch."_ Then left to his room, not hearing her say, "Naoko.. I miss you my angels, take care always and keep away from this academy if possible. Now I know what Shiori-san meant of them being special." as she silently cried whole night.

When morning came, the brunette was a wreck, puffy red eyes is a clear sign that she has been crying that made her friends worry. "What happened to you?!" her dark green haired friend shrieked, not taking in what she's seeing.

"What do you mean, Sumire?" she asked, trying to be innocent.

"You. Mikan-chan. What happened to _YOU_?" her bubblegum pink haired friend inquired.

"Nothing happened to me, Anna." Mikan answered.

"You can trick others but not us, Mikan-chan." the blue haired look-a-like of Anna stated.

"Nonoko's right. Mikan, Listen to us." Sumire joined, as Mikan just shrugged. "Ahhhhhhh! Hotaru! Help us here!" Sumire shouted, already frustrated.

"Miki, what happened?" Hotaru asked gently, only noticed by Mikan.

"Well, I just miss _them_ Ho-chan. I miss them so much." Mikan answered.

"Who are _they_?" Hotaru asked again. Mikan thought of how to answer thinking maybe Hotaru will think she's weird being a teenage mom seeing as she is a klutzy type of person.

"Everyone." Mikan finally answered after so much thinking, which made the other girls confuse as Hotaru understood immediately.

"It's okay. You'll see them soon." Hotaru reassured.

"_That is what I'm afraid of."_ Mikan thought, not noticing that Hotaru is observing her and saw her slightly worried expression. "What's with that expression of yours baka? What are you worried about?" Hotaru inquired which made Sumire, Anna and Nonoko to turn to Mikan seeing that she is indeed worried about something.

"What is the matter Mikan?" Sumire asked. Which Mikan thought was sweet because her friends are really worried about her. So she smiled and said, "I'm fine, thanks for worrying girls!"

"Really?" Anna asked, "Are you really fine now?" Nonoko added.

"Yes, I am. And it's because of you girls. Thank you for the friendship." Mikan said, smiling widely.

"You are welcome Mikan!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire replied, also smiling.

"Come on, the guys must be looking for us already." Hotaru said, which they replied with, "OK then, let's go!" and headed towards their meeting place, at the Sakura tree.

After a few minutes, they have arrived at the place and went to their usual seats. "What took you girls so long?" the mind reader asked.

"Oh shut up Koko, you already know why." Sumire retorted.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanna ask that." he said, then faced Mikan saying, "Glad you're alright now Mikan. Don't worry whatever your problem is, it will be ok. It must be big that you are really on guard with your thoughts." as he smiled.

"What's the matter Mikan-chan?" their class rep asked.

"I'm fine Yuu, don't worry." Mikan answered.

"Are you sure?" Koko's look-a-like asked.

"Yes. I am, Kitsu." she answered.

"Whatever it is, we will be here for you Sakura-san." a blonde boy said.

"Thank you Ruka-pyon. And please, just call me Mikan. Mou." Mikan pouted as the others laughed. As two are staring and observing Mikan, "Are you alright Hotaru/Natsume?" Mikan and Ruka asked in unison.

"Of course I am, baka. Why wouldn't I be alright?" Hotaru answered, as Natsume only "Hn-ed".

-2 years later-

Mikan is again slowly forgetting her little angels, as much as she hates it. A lot has happened in these two years. Anna and Kitsu are now dating, same with Nonoko and Yuu, Sumire and Koko, Hotaru and Ruka and the top couple of all, Mikan and Natsume. Then Mikan and Natsume became Youichi's parents. Mikan discovered she has the SEC alice and was transferred from 1 star to Special star.

The gang is in the Class B's room, minding their own business at the back portion of the room when Narumi left while waiting for Mikan who is being unusually super late. Not knowing that there are two new student's in Youichi's class as of the moment.

-Youichi's POV-

The teacher said that there are two new small kids entering today, both are geniuses that can match me. Hmm, how old were these small geniuses again? Ah, whatever. I can't wait for the teacher to come then leave the new students so I can go to Class B and visit mom and dad. Might as well sleep while waiting, just like dad.

-Normal POV-

As Youichi is sleeping, the door of Class A opened and the teacher came in with two 4 year olds, a girl and a boy. All girls were shouting which made the girl shiver slightly and woke Youichi up. Youichi was about to shout at the shrieking pigs when someone shouted first. "SHUT UP YOU OLD HAGS! YOU ARE SCARING MY SISTER OF HER FIRST DAY IN THIS STUPID SCHOOL!" the boy shouted as the girl flinched. Everyone was silenced and shock, including Youichi which he smirked after. "Mou, Kou-nii. Stop that. Mommy Miki taught us especially _you_ better than that." the girl scolded him, "Whatever Naoko, I just can't just watch as you get scared of these wailing pigs." 'Kou' said.

"Now, you've done it. _Sakura Kouta_, as soon as I see mommy, I am telling her everything you've done the past 2 years and 5 months she's been away!" Naoko said, sternly.

"So? Do _you_ see if I care? I'm not scared." Kouta retorted.

"We'll see." Naoko said, ending their conversation. Facing the class, "Sorry about my brother's attitude, he somewhat got our mommy Miki's stubbornness as I got her cheerfulness. I'm _Sakura Naoko,_ Nao for my close friends _only_. 4 years of age. Voice Control and Nature Alice, both are well controlled. Special and Dangerous Class. Special Star." she introduced herself, smiling sweetly.

"Uhm, thank you Naoko-chan. Before we go on to Kouta-kun, any questions?" the teacher asked. Few hands are raised, "Yes, uhm, Marika-chan? Introduce yourself first before asking."

"Thank you sensei. I'm Kawasaki Marika. 5 years old. Music Control Alice and Special Class. Two stars I have two questions, is it ok?" Marika asked.

"Sure! What is it?" Naoko answered.

"What does Voice Control alice do?" Marika asked again.

"Voice Control, hmm, well, I can control your voices, as well as my own voice. For example, I can make your voice turn into a boy's voice or change the pitch of your voice or make you mute." Naoko answered cheerfully. As the others are now scared for their voices while Marika, Youichi and another boy were fascinated.

"Thank you. Now for the second question, can I be your bestfriend?" Marika inquired shyly.

"Well, sure! Why not? As long as we are there for each other and we won't betray each other. Ok?" Naoko beamed.

"Ok! Call me Mari."

"Then call me Nao."

"Girls, thank you. Any other questions?" the teacher asked, "Yes Tarou?"

"I'm Hamasaki Tarou, 6 years old. Elemental, Dangerous. Three Stars. Do you like anyone?" Tarou asked shyly while Kouta glared at him.

"Well, I like everyone! Especially those who are kind to me and even those who thinks I am an enemy." Naoko answered.

"Why do you like even an enemy?" he asked again.

"Because mommy always said and I qoute 'never hold a grudge against anyone even if you are enemies. For in the future or the afterlife, they will regret ever hating you.'" She answered as the class "ahh-ed".

"Any more questions?" the teacher asked for the last time, "Yes? Ahh, Youichi-kun." Everyone froze, Youichi is asking something from the new student.

"Nature Alice?" Youichi asked.

"What? Oh, right, uhm, let's just say that anything concerns nature, I can control and etc." Naoko answered. "And you didn't introduce yourself." Kouta intervened.

"Hijiri Youichi. Just turned 7 years old. Ghost Manipulation, Dangerous. Special Star." Youichi said before sitting.

"Thank you. Now, let us proceed to Kouta-kun." the teacher said then asked Kouta, "Will you please introduce yourself Kouta-kun?" and Kouta just shrugged.

"Kou-nii, sensei said 'PLEASE', didn't he?" Naoko inquired which Kouta only "Tch-ed".

"Whatever. Sakura Kouta. 4 years of age. Body Enhancement and Mind Control. Special and Dangerous. Special Star. No questions will be entertained." Kouta said which made the students and teacher sweatdrop except Naoko and Youichi.

"Ok then. Uhm, no classes today. The teachers will have a meeting. Behave please. And Kouta-kun, Naoko-chan, your seats will be beside Youichi-kun." the teachers said before leaving. Naoko and Kouta are heading towards the back where they saw the boy who asked about Naoko's Nature Alice by the window. "Hello there. Nice to meet you. Hope we'll be friends. Can I ask if I can take the seat by the window?" Naoko asked.

"No." Youichi answered, without looking.

"Look here. Just because you're older than us, doesn't mean you can do what you want. My sister is not comfortable when she is not seating by the window. And she said 'please', you know. Common courtesy would you." Kouta said.

"Stop it Kou-nii. I'll just seat in the middle which is also close to the window." Naoko said.

"Tch. Whatever." Youichi said as he stood up and changed seat by the aisle which surprised Naoko.

"Thank you Onii-chan! Thank you. Though you can take the middle seat, you know. Kou-nii doesn't mind where he seats at all. Right Kou-nii?" Naoko said, Youichi was surprise being called onii-chan. Youichi felt comfortable with the two siblings, so he slowly opened up to them.

"Uh, yeah. If you want, you can take the middle seat." Kouta said, sweatdrop as only Kouta noticed the malice in his sister's voice. As his only weakness and feared is his sister and mommy.

"Fine." Youichi said, and transferred to the middle seat while Kouta took the seat by the aisle. As they sat there, Naoko talked to Marika who went near her seat for a while and when Marika went back to her seat, Naoko faced the two sleeping boys, bothering them to wake up then talked to them. Slowly the three (Kouta, Youichi and Naoko) are close now, as Kouta now took Youichi as his role model, Naoko took him as another brother while Youichi just took them as his bestfriends and younger siblings, being protective of them especially Naoko.

* * *

**So, that's the 3rd chapter. Hope it's up to your liking everyone! jaa~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Heeey there! So yeah, uhh, I kinda tought that maybe you wanna read the new chappie though I intentionally meant to upload this tomorrow or the next day but because I love you all for reading and loving this story then I'll always update as soon as I can and whenever I'm free or I'm not totally busy.. :)**

**Thankyou soooooooo much for the support friends! hehe, hope you'll like this too!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naoko was enjoying her first day in the Academy, talking with Youichi and Kouta until she felt hungry. "Ano, nii-chan? What time is it already? I'm hungry." Naoko said. Both Kouta and Youichi then felt hungry also. "Well, we talked this long, it is almost lunch time." Youichi stated as Naoko went to Marika.

"Where do you eat nii-chan?" Kouta asked.

"Well, I am with the Class B's gang since I was 5 every lunch." Youichi answered.

"Oh, ok then." Kouta then noticed Naoko's sad expression, "What happened to you, Nao?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just that Mari-chan seems busy going to the library every lunch. And I can't take not eating lunch." Naoko answered noticing her brother's concerns.

"What if both of you will come with me?" Youichi offered.

"But won't your companions complain?" Naoko asked.

"No they won't. They'll like you especially the girls." Youichi said.

"What? There are girls?" Kouta became frantic.

"Yeah, why? What happened Kou?" Youichi asked, as he began to panic a little.

"Kou-nii, they mustn't be like the others. It's ok; onii-chan won't leave us alone." Naoko assured. As Kouta began to calm down, silently muttering "Mommy.."

"What happened Nao? And why is he looking for your mommy when you said she left you two?" Youichi inquired.

"She didn't left us!" Kouta burst.

"Calm down Kou-nii, he doesn't know." Naoko soothingly said, "Well, onii-chan, an older girl tends to pinch, hug and etc at the cute and adorable kids right? He doesn't like it that they will do that to him as he says it hurts 10 times more as he has seen from other children. And mommy didn't really left us, she said she has to check someone first. And she'll be back as soon as she can even though all of us know that she won't be coming back for a long time. At first, Kou-nii didn't want to come with the academy's staff, cause for him, when mommy comes home, we won't be there to welcome her. And he tends to burst when he is frantic. Sorry about that." Naoko explained.

"Oh, that's ok. Well, I gotta warn you two. The gang consists of couples already. So if ever you'll see them being sickly sweet at each other, don't be surprise." Youichi warned them as Naoko and the now calm Kouta nodded. They were now headed towards the Class B. When they have arrived, Youichi directly opened the door and walked towards the gang at the back of the room with Kouta and Naoko followed closely behind him.

"Hello there, Youichi. Who are these behind you?" Ruka asked. And Naoko being the friendly and cheerful one answered, "Hi! My name's Naoko and this is my brother, Kouta. Nice to meet you all!" pulling Kouta along with her. _"Kouta?"_ Natsume thought.

Naoko roam her eyes at the faces within the gang which landed on Hotaru, "You!" she pointed. The gang began to panic as Naoko pointed at Hotaru, "Me?" Hotaru asked, raising her brow.

"Yes, you. You look like Ai-baachan, the only difference is that you're emotionless. Right Kou-nii? She even looks like Tai-jiichan when she raised her brow!" Naoko said as Kouta look at Hotaru then said, "You're right Nao. She does look like Airi-baa and Tai-jii."

"Wait." Hotaru said in a gentle voice which shocked the others, "You know my parents? Imai Airi and Imai Taiki?"

"Yes, we were under their care for 1 year and a half. Since jii-chan passed away." Kouta answered. "Does this mean that you are their baby girl Ho-chan?" Naoko asked.

"Uhm, yes, I am their daughter. Are they fine? How did you know my parents?" Hotaru asked again.

"Oh, goody. Airi-baachan always tells me stories about when you were little. They are healthy if that's what you mean by fine. Well, for the second question is—" Naoko was cut off by a shout.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY DIDN'T I WAKE UP EARLY?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M GONNA BE LAAAAAAAAAATE!" a certain scream was heard.

"There goes the idiot." Natsume said.

"Language Hyuuga. There are kids in front of you." Hotaru said.

"Hotaru-neechan is right, dad. If mom heard you, she'll yell at you for hours." Youichi said, which made the others nod in agreement.

"Wait? He's your dad?" Kouta asked.

"Not biologically, Kou." Youichi said.

"Oh, he meant like how is mommy with us!" Naoko said.

"I know what he meant stupid." Kouta said which earned a hard smack on the head.

"Excuse him for his language. I think mommy didn't teach him enough manners. I am really sorry." Naoko apologized which became an amusement for the gang.

The door opened loudly as the person shouted, "I'M SORRY I AM LATE SENSEI! PLEASE, DO NOT GIVE ME A DETENTION!" as she bowed down, the kids didn't saw who it was because she was bowing really deep.

"Baka, no classes today." Hotaru said, "So where were we? Oh yeah, how did you met or knew my parents?" she continued.

Both kids turned to Hotaru as Mikan made her way to them not seeing the kids, and when she was just right behind the two, Naoko beamed, "That's because _Sakuras _and Imais are close!" she beamed as the gang was once again shock especially Mikan who now noticed the two 4 year olds which made her take three steps back which didn't go unnoticed by Natsume.

"Oi, Polka? Are you ok? Why are you backing up?" Natsume asked.

Instead of answering him, she tried calling out, "Nao-chan? Kou-chan?" as the kids turned to whoever is calling them, Mikan is already on the verge of crying.

The two kids were shock, as they saw who they didn't expect seeing. "Mikan are you alright?" Sumire asked. No one answered. The three just stood there frozen on their spot, as the kids can't believe what they're seeing, they needed proof that she is the one who they think she is.

"Yo, Mikan? You there?" Kitsu called out. No response.

Ruka nudge Hotaru's side. Hotaru just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend as she wonder what is the relationship of the three.

"Kou? Nao?" Youichi tried the kids instead. There is also no response.

"Oi, Strawberries?" Natsume also tried but got the same result, no response. Now everyone was turned to look at Hotaru, indicating that it's her turn.

Hotaru rolled her eyes then called out, "Hey, baka? _Miki_?" Which made the Sakuras turn to her; the twins widened their eyes at the nickname used while Mikan apologized, "Huh? What? Uhm, sorry Ho-chan." Mikan then turned to the twins, "How are you little angels?" she asked, which made the gang now wonder what their relationship is as Mikan is in mother mode.

"We are fine. Ano, we were being taken care of by the Imais for a year and a half." Kouta was the one who answered as politely as he can while Naoko is teary eyed.

"What? Why? What about grandpa?" Mikan asked slowly nearing them.

"You didn't know? Airi-baa sent you a letter regarding about that matter." Kouta answered, and then Narumi burst in the room saying there are two letters for Mikan. Mikan wiped her eyes, stared at the twins before getting the letters. As Mikan read the letters, she broke down and cried hard.

The gang was alarmed and ran to Mikan to comfort her especially Natsume. They tried soothing her but nothing work until she stopped herself when she heard Naoko cry much harder than she did. She immediately stood up and ran to Naoko and Kouta who was also crying but silently.

The gang went to the three and could then hear Mikan sooth the kids, muttering, "There, there. Don't cry. Don't cry. Mommy is here, mommy won't leave anymore. I'm sorry that you have to go through that. Sorry. Mommy didn't mean it." As the kids hugged her tight while the gang was shock to hear her say that. Mikan stood up, carrying the two who doesn't want to let go. "Guys, what do you say we head to the Sakura tree? I'll explain along the way." The gang agreed, the girls offered to take one of the kids but Mikan won't give them and the kids would hold on tighter. So as they head towards the tree, Mikan told them from the very beginning until recent, so by the time they arrived Mikan was done explaining and the gang understood everything.

"Ok, now we know. Then what about the letter? What happened?" Sumire asked, when Naoko heard the question, she cried again as they sat and Kouta just lied down by Mikan's side, whimpering. "Sshhh, Nao-chan. Stop it, she didn't mean to ask." Mikan hushed.

"Sorry. I didn't know it was _that_ hard." Sumire apologized

"You got that right; I can't believe that they went through that. Any other 3 year old wouldn't last a week without their parent or parent image." Koko said sadly.

"Well, Koko. Would you be a dear and please just show them what happened? Because I know Nao will only cry again if I will say one event that happened." Mikan asked.

"Sure, I don't like to let her remember such things as well." Koko said as he told Yuu what happened which made him devastated, then used his alice to show the others without letting the kids see except for Youichi who stubbornly wanted to know.

_-flashback-_

_Six months have passed since Mikan went to follow Hotaru, the kids were just playing with each other at the backyard. Until a few minutes, they needed to get ready because they'll go to the Imai's for that day. Having a feeling of something may happen, Kouta took out the emergency bag with him and told Naoko to bring the emergency basket with her. And as they were in the kitchen looking for something to eat before leaving, they heard their grandfather, Sakura Shion shouting, Kouta being quick pulled his sister and hid in the safest hiding place in the house but can still see what is happening._

"_Where are the kids, old man?" a man in black asked._

"_I don't know what you are talking about!" Shion shouted._

"_Let's not play dumb now. Tell us where are the kids with alices?" another man asked._

"_Alices? What's that?" Shion asked in return._

"_Don't play dumb. The kids. Now!" the third man demanded._

"_I don't know. The kids left with their mother and I don't know where they went." Shion lied._

"_Don't lie old man, where are they?" the second man asked again._

"_I'm not! I told you, I don't know! Please do me a favor and leave; I'm not getting any younger soon." Shion answered._

"_Well, ok old man. I'll do you a favor." The third man said._

"_Then please leave." Shion said._

"_Oh, not that favor." The third man said again before nodding at the fourth man who was with them and as the fourth man understood, he took out his gun and shoot Sakura Shion right through the heart and as he fall down he turned to where the kids are hiding and smiled at them while mouthing "Go. Now." as the kids saw this, Naoko did her best not to shout and Kouta couldn't take it anymore, took his sister's hand with his left hand and the emergency bag with his right hand, Naoko seeing her brother's action also held the emergency basket. They slowly and quietly left the house through the back door to the secret passage at the backyard as it is the shortcut to the Imais, halfway through the passage, they looked back from where they came from and their eyes widened when they saw fire and smoke. Even having the urge to go back, they still head forward to the Imais. As they have arrived at the Imais, they were tired and luckily Imai Airi was near the passage doing the laundry, the bushes near Airi shook that made her turn to the bushes and she was surprised to see the twins very exhausted. She immediately helped the kids and let them rest, after 4 hours they have woken up and explained what happened to the Imais._

_-end of flashback-_

After knowing what happened, the gang was devastated. The girls were crying including the infamous Ice Queen while the boys were still frozen from shock except for one who just clenched his fist. One question was asked in their minds, who were those men in black; they couldn't be from the academy cause the academy only sends teachers to get the children.

"AAO." Mikan answered their unspoken question as she watched the twins sleep since the beginning of the flashback.

* * *

**That's the end of this chappie guys! haha, so tell me what you think okei? :D**

**love lots :***


End file.
